Leap Day
by StorySpinner44
Summary: "It's February 29th. A rare event that only takes place once every four years. A day that seems to be granted to us, as if to give us a second chance to experience something extraordinary." Will this rare day be as extraordinary as Castle hopes?


**Hey guys, for those of you reading AFV & Take-Out, I promise chapter 3 will be up soonish. I wrote this because in English class today, it hit me that leap day is something Castle would be obsessed with given his fascination with random holidays. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Detective!", Castle eagerly greeted Beckett as he gracefully rested her usual order on her desk.<p>

"What's got you so happy this morning, Castle?" She inquired as she hungrily guzzled down her caffeine fix.

"It's leap day!"

"So..."

"So," with an exaggerated tone, "It's February 29th. A rare event that only takes place once every four years. A day that seems to be granted to us, as if to give us a second chance to experience something extraordinary. Something we may have otherwise missed. A day filled with unfathomable possibilities yet as fleeting as any other. A day that, in itself, is a sign from the universe to make the best of this day and each day thereafter."

After a slight, almost unnoticeable pause, Beckett said, "It's Wednesday," and answered her phone, "Beckett... Ya, ok. Looks like the only extraordinary thing we'll be experiencing today is murder."

With a waggle of his eyebrows, Castle remarked "The day is still young."

* * *

><p>After wrapping up yet another pop and drop, evening was descending on the New York City skyline. And the night was still young. Inside the 12th, Beckett was finishing up her paperwork while Castle dutifully sat idly by playing Angry Birds. The simple click of her pen brought Castle's attention back to her.<p>

"Whaddya say Castle? How about a drink at the Old Haunt?"

He gave his train of thought a moment of consideration before answering, "I've got a better idea. Why don't we go back to my place?" Beckett eye rolled at this. "Not like that. Alexis has been begging me to get you to spend some time at the loft and I figured out the perfect activity."

Beckett was wearing a slight smirk when she agreed. "Ok, Castle."

And with that, they left the precinct for the loft.

Back at Castle's loft, Alexis was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her father and Detective Beckett. When the front door opened, Alexis jumped up and raced over to them.

"So dad, what are we doing?" Asked an excited Alexis.

"Well, I think a little laser tag is in order. Two against one. You girls against me. You'll need all the help you can get." Castle crossed his arms with a smug smile.

"Oh, your going down Castle." Beckett said as she gave Alexis a knowing, and rather predatory look.

Puffing out his chest, Castle retorted, "If you're so confident why don't we make a little wager."

"Ok. What did you have in mind?" Beckett said with more confidence than she really had, considering the possibilities.

"Loser buy's ice cream, AND will be subjected to one request of the winning party's choosing."

"Like?" She probed

"Like, you could make me do paperwork for a week, or I could make you attend the next Nikki Heat book party in a dress of my choosing."

"Deal."

Suited up and armed, the battle began in the darkened loft. Castle was behind a pillar, while Alexis crouched behind the couch and Beckett stood prone against the wall at the base of the stairs. Castle made a run for his office, using the bookshelves as cover. Beckett ran to the kitchen and used the counter as a barricade. Alexis dove for the nearest pillar, drawing fire from Castle in the process. The proverbial bullets were flying and Beckett did her best to cover Alexis. In the chaos, she moved behind the couch. No sooner had she gotten there than Castle were triumphant as Alexis' went dark. It was just Castle vs. Beckett now. He slowly moved toward the pillars, staying low and out of sight. "Come out come out where ever you are Kate." But Kate wasn't gonna play that game. Instead, she used his taunting to configure his position. And she silently moved toward the same side, picking up a pillow on the way. Once he had taken a stance against the furthest pillar, she used the couch to serve as a barrier till she finally stood on the opposing side of the same pillar. She waited patiently to make her next move, pillow in hand. "Come out come out and play Detective." This taunt was what she had been waiting for. She threw the pillow towards the kitchen, and she knew that Castle would face the scuffle, preparing to shoot. And just as he did, she rounded the pillar and stood right behind him, gun drawn. "Play time's over Castle." And with that, she shot. His vest went dark, followed by the lights coming back up. Alexis walked over to the pair and high-fived Beckett. Both were wearing smiles, looking at the deflated expression Castle was wearing.

"Looks like ice cream is on you." Beckett commented.

"And the request?" He groaned. He just knew it would be paperwork.

"Let me think about it." She said, hands on her hips.

* * *

><p>They returned after the short little walk for ice cream, and the entire time Beckett had been masterminding her plan. She knew what request she was going to make, and it wasn't paperwork. Her and Castle had been engaging in their usual flirting and now she had him right where she wanted him. They stopped outside the front door to the loft and Alexis quickly disappeared through the door. Castle and Beckett planning on parting ways for the night.<p>

"You know you still haven't given me your request. And before you decide, please leave out handcuff unless they're the fuzzy kind." With his signature eyebrow wag.

She purposely smudged a little ice cream onto her nose when Castle made her laugh with the not so subtle innuendo. And as she suspected, he gently wiped it off her nose with his thumb, his hand resting on her cheek. And like she had hoped, his hand lingered, sending electricity through her. Her breath hitched and she could feel his gaze. Their faces were separated by a fraction of space and her eyes fluttered at the radiating warmth. She stared into his dark blue, desire filled pools.

With an almost breathless tone, "Kiss me Castle."

A smile spread across his face. "Is that your request?"

Instead of saying anything, Beckett simply leaned in, and that was all the answer Castle needed.

The kiss was fire. Pure fire and both of them were in ecstasy. But Beckett had every intention of leaving him wanting more. She turned towards the elevator, leaving a stunned Castle behind.

Without turning back she hollered "Happy leap day Castle."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review and let me know!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
